Dance With The Devil
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Sonic and Amy finally become a couple. Everything is going according to plan, until Sonic's inner demon emerges from within him, and seeks to haunt Amy. Sonic reveals his childood memories to his friends, and now he must save Amy from Sonic. EXE. Rated M for strong language, and graphic violence. Characters owned by SEGA.
1. A Very Surprising Question

**Chapter One: A Very Surprising Question**

It has been six years since all these complicated, yet somewhat fun adventures with the sixteen year old cobalt blue hedgehog. Sonic is now twenty two years old, and even his appearance has changed a little since then.

Sonic's grew from 3' 3, to 3' 6, and his quills grew longer, but stayed in its usual slick back style. Other than that, Sonic's adventurous ego has not changed one bit. He still loves adventures, and saving the world.

Sonic had just stopped from an hour long run. He was feeling very exhausted from all that running.

"Ah, yeah! What a ride! This running adventure never gets old! Now, time for a nap." Sonic stated.

He yawns, and then he walks to the closest tree he could find. He sat in front of the tree, leaned back against it, closed his eyes, and dozed off.

Meanwhile, an hour later, a pink hedgehog had just finished some groceries. This pink hedgehog was none other than Amy Rose. The passed six years made Amy's appearance change a lot as well.

Amy's quills were now longer, all the way to her shoulder blades, her height grew from being 2' 11 to 3' 2, and she wore different clothing, because she started to get bored of wearing the same style dress.

She now wears the same red boots, levi blue jeans, and a red sweater. She also still wears her red headband. As she walked out of the store, she walked passed a tree, and heard someone yawning. Amy grew curious.

"Funny. That voice sounds familiar." Amy thought to herself.

After that, she walked towards the tree to inspect the source of that voice. When she did, she saw Sonic stretching his legs, as he's just woken up. Amy then slowly walked towards him.

"Sonic?" Amy called out.

Sonic's ears perked up, as he heard this female voice calling him. With suspicion, he slowly turned his head, and found the source of the voice. Sonic's eyes widened, as he was surprised that Amy looked very stunning.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic called. Amy just smiles.

"Yeah, it's me. Hello Sonic! Long time, no see!" Amy greeted, as she held her arms out for a hug. Sonic grew concerned.

"This isn't a game, is it? This isn't one of your death hugs, that comes so close to choking me to death?" Sonic asked. Amy giggles.

"Of course not, Sonic. I'm eighteen years old now. I've grown up since then. Plus, I'm not going to chase you with my hammer either. Because that was childish of me. So, hugs Sonic?" Amy explained.

Sonic grew curious. Did Amy really mean this, or was this a joke? Without questioning, he slowly walked up towards Amy, extended both arms towards her, and wrapped both arms around her waist. Amy then wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, but softly.

"Now, this is new!" Sonic stated in his mind.

Amy was not choking Sonic to death, or anything of that kind. But instead, it was warm, soft and more loving.

"See? Wasn't that bad now, was it?" Amy teased. Sonic blushed furiously.

"Uh, I guess." Sonic replied.

"Good!" Amy winked at Sonic.

"What are you doing here anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, I've just been shopping for some groceries. I was on my way home, and that's when I heard you. So I thought I'd say hello." Amy explained.

"Ah, right. And as for the snoring, I was just taking a nap. For obvious reasons. Another day's run around Möbius." Sonic replies. Amy giggles.

"Nothing new there then, Sonic." Amy teased.

"Amy, may I ask you something please?" Sonic said.

"Sure. What is it?" Amy replied.

Sonic was sighing nervously at this point. This is the first time he's going to ask something like this to Amy. Knowing what he's about to ask, Amy will be familiar with it.

"Well, I was wondering if..." Sonic started.

"Yes?" Amy called.

"...you would like to go out on a date, with me?" Sonic finished.

This really surprised Amy. Amy never thought that Sonic would ever ask such a thing. She even pinched herself, to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Are you serious, Sonic?!" Amy exclaimed, surprisingly.

"Well, yeah. I feel bad about rejecting your date requests in the past. And I am doing this as a way to make this up to you. Plus, I did some growing up myself. We can't live in the past forever." Sonic explained.

"But, this is just so unexpected!" Amy said with shock.

"I know. So, what do you say?" Sonic asked.

Then suddenly, Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek. Sonic then blushed furiously, and Amy handed him a piece of paper.

"Of course, Sonic! Here's my number. Let me know the details later. I need to get going now. See you later, Sonikku." Amy flirted, with a naughty wink.

After that, Amy picked up her groceries, and made her way home. Sonic stood there, blushing furiously, with a hand on his cheek.

"Wow! That kiss felt so warm, and nice! She's never kissed me like that before. Maybe she has changed these past six years. Maybe there's more to Amy, than I haven't realised yet." Sonic stated.

Then shortly after that, Sonic shook his mind of, and started another run around Mobius.


	2. The Date Arrangement

**Chapter Two: The Date Arrangement**

The next day at 13:25, Sonic was with Tails. They were both hanging out at Tails' workshop, fixing the Tornado. Sonic lives with Tails, as he does not have his own place yet. Tails is also currently dating Cream.

"You've actually asked Amy out yesterday, Sonic?" Tails asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I did. No harm in that. I do feel like I need to make it up to Amy, because I've felt bad about rejecting her." Sonic explained.

"Well, I'm happy, Sonic. At least you're showing some feelings for her." Tails mentioned. Sonic gulped with embarrassment.

"Well, let's not get into details so quick, Tails!" Sonic stated. Tails chuckles.

"No shame in it, Sonic. I mean, I don't see any harm in you dating her. I mean, I'm with Cream, Knuckles is with Tikal, and even Shadow is dating Rouge." Tails explained.

"Well, we'll see. I'm not saying it'd be a problem, I'm just saying that you'll never know. I don't even know what'll happen with me and Amy." Sonic said.

"Well, just take your time, Sonic." Tails told him. Sonic just nodded.

"Anyway Tails, how is Cream doing, by the way?" Sonic asked.

"Cream is doing very well, thank you Sonic. She is still working with Vanilla in the restaurant." Tails replied.

"I may go to their restaurant, if they sell chilli dogs." Sonic giggled. Tails chuckles.

"Vintage Sonic!" Tails stated.

"Damn right, buddy old pal!" Sonic added.

"I'm pretty sure they do sell chilli dogs, knowing you, Sonic." Tails explained. Sonic chuckles.

"I sure hope so. And it's pretty amazing how Cream already has a job, even though she's in high school. And she's only twelve years old." Sonic mentioned. Tails nodded.

"Well, she only works, because it's her mother that owns the place. So it does make sense for her working there with her. Also, it's something she enjoys doing." Tails replied.

"Yeah, that's a good point. And well made." Sonic stated.

"Sonic? Knowing that you've asked Amy for a date, when exactly do you plan to start this date?" Tails curiously asked.

Then all of a sudden, Sonic's cellphone started ringing. He quickly picked up his phone, and checked the caller's ID. And indeed it was Amy. Sonic then answered his phone.

"Hello, Amy." Sonic answered.

"Hello Sonic. How're you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm doing well. I'm just at home with Tails. How about you?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I've not really got anything to do today. I've been home, bored all day." Amy replies.

"Really? Well, I've just been here helping Tails repair the Tornado." Sonic mentioned.

"OK. Oh! By the way, Sonic?" Amy started. Sonic grew concerned.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Well, remember when you asked about that date yesterday? I'm just curious to know when you actually want to go out for the date?" Amy finished. Sonic gulped nervously.

"Ah! Well, that I'm not too sure about. I really have no idea where to even go for this date. I can't think of any place." Sonic replied.

"Well, there is a fancy restaurant that's now opened in Twinkle Park. Maybe we could go there? Cute couples get in free, remember?" Amy teased.

"You do realise that we're not a couple, right?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah, but the machine won't know that. The machine only reads for cute couples, men and women. It doesn't detect if they actually are a couple." Amy stated, with a cheeky giggle. Sonic chuckles.

"Yeah, good point. Well made." Sonic responds.

"So, does that sound like a plan, Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it really does. And just because you've been bored all day, and now I have nothing to do, we could go on this date later tonight." Sonic responds. Amy gasped in surprise.

"Tonight? Oh, really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, why not? We're not doing anything at this moment. So I guess we could have our date tonight. I would've had this earlier, but I just didn't have a place in mind to go to." Sonic explained.

"That's fine, Sonic. And yes, we can have our date tonight. I even bought a dress today, that I was planning to wear on our date. Now I get to wear it after all." Amy explained.

"And, I cannot wait to see it. I'll pick you up at 18:30 tonight. Be ready before hand." Sonic told her.

"OK then. I'll be seeing you later, Sonikku!" Amy stated with a flirting tone. Sonic let out a shy gulp.

"OK, see you later Ames." Sonic finished.

After that, Sonic hung up the phone. Meanwhile, Tails came back into the room. He left the room, so he could let Sonic have his conversation with Amy.

"So Sonic, I take it you're having your date with Amy tonight. Is that right?" Tails asked.

"Absolutely, Tails." Sonic smiled.

"Well, good luck with that, Sonic." Tails told him.

"Thank you. And one more thing, Tails." Sonic started.

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails replied.

"Could you please get my suit ready, while I go in for a shower please?" Sonic asked.

"Sure thing, Sonic. No problem at all." Tails replied.

"Thanks, Tails." Sonic thanked, with a thumbs up. Tails gave a thumbs up back.

"You're very welcome, Sonic." Tails replied.

Then shortly after that, Sonic went upstairs to go for a shower, and Tails went to fetch Sonic's suit. Sonic hoped for his sake that his date with Amy goes smoothly.


	3. The Date At Twinkle Park

**Chapter Three: The Date At Twinkle Park**

The time now reads 18:27 in the evening. Right at this very moment, we are now at Amy Rose's house, where she had just finished taking a shower. She's been in the shower for ten minutes. After she came out of the shower, she dried herself off, and then got changed into her dress, and puts on gold high heel shoes.

She wore a red dress, with a gold collar, and a gold ribbon on the chest. She also had gold ribbons around her arms, and a gold bow on one of her quills. At this moment, Amy was fixing her quills.

"I still can't believe that after all these years, Sonic is finally taking me out on a date! This is so exciting!" Amy squealed with excitement.

"But the question is, why? Why does he suddenly want to take me on a date now, when he rejects my offer every time in the past?" Amy said.

Amy finished fixing her quills. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Amy quickly looked at her clock on the wall to read the time. The time is now 18:30, and Amy shrieked in excitement.

"Oh my God! He's on time! Well, at least I hope that's him." Amy grew concerned.

After that, Amy quickly ran downstairs, made her way towards the door, and then slowly but surely, she opens the front door. And indeed, it was of course Sonic.

Amy was surprised at how handsome Sonic looked. Sonic was wearing a black shirt, white coat, white trousers, silver tie, and white and silver shoes.

"Wow, Sonic! Don't you look handsome!" Amy flirted. Sonic blushed furiously.

"Uh, thank you Amy. And, you do look very...gorgeous tonight." Sonic smiles, with a shy smile.

"Aw! Thank you, Sonikku." Amy thanked.

"Anyways, to Twinkle Park?" Sonic stated. Amy took a hold of Sonic's hand.

"Of course. But buses take too long." Amy stated. Suddenly, Sonic picked up Amy, bridal style. Which made Amy shriek in surprise.

"Who says that we had to take a bus there?" Sonic smiled.

After that without warning, Sonic dashed towards Twinkle Park with Amy in his arms. A little while later, they've finally made it. Sonic puts Amy down.

"Sonic! That better not have messed up my quills!" Amy said, sternly. Sonic chuckles.

"Nonsense, Amy! With how beautiful you look, I couldn't mess that up. I do be careful with things when I run, you know." Sonic smiles. Amy smiles back.

"Well, you're lucky. Just by feeling my quills, I can tell it's not messy." Amy mentions. Sonic extends his arm.

"Anyway, let's go!" Sonic says. Amy took ahold of Sonic's arm.

"OK, Sonic." Amy replies. They walk towards the scanner, and scans both Sonic and Amy.

"ACCESS GRANTED!" The Intercom said, as it detected that Sonic and Amy were a cute couple. Even though they are not really a couple.

Sonic and Amy made their way into the building, and made their way towards the restaurant. When they finally made it, a waiter came towards them.

"Welcome to 'Twinkle Park Cafe'! You two lovely couple can take a seat right here." The waiter greeted, as he guided Sonic and Amy to their seats. After they sit down, the waiter gives them their menu.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asks.

"Uh, may I please get the spaghetti carbonara, and a drink of chocolate milkshake, please?" Amy asked. The waiter takes notes, then turns to Sonic.

"And for you, sir?" he asks.

"Uh, may I please, and I mean please get the chilli dog deluxe special, and for a drink, Coca Cola?" Sonic asks. The waiter finishes writing his notes.

"It'll take ten minutes to wait. Thank you for your patience." The waiter explains. Sonic gives the waiter the tip, and the waiter walks away.

"Wow! This is actually a really lovely place, isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. It turned out better than I thought it was going to be. Even though I haven't been to Twinkle Park in seven years." Sonic replies. Amy sighed with delight.

"Like that time I had that robot chasing after me, and you were on your way to save me?" Amy teasingly asked. Sonic jokingly sighs.

"Oh, don't remind me! You have no idea how hard you and that robot made it for me to save your life!" Sonic laughed. Amy laughs back.

"The memories, Sonikku!" Amy added. Sonic was concerned about that nickname.

"Amy, what's with the nickname you gave me? This Sonikku, or whatever it is? I don't mind it, I'm just curious about it." Sonic asked.

"It's just a little nickname, or pet-name that I've made up for you. It just came to my head, so I just started to use it. And what was that nickname you gave me? Ames, or something like that?" Amy asked.

"The same thing. Just a nickname, or pet-name that I've made up." Sonic replied. Amy giggles.

"I love it! Amy exclaimed. Just then, the waiter came with Sonic and Amy's order.

"Spaghetti Carbonara, and chocolate milkshake for you, Madam." The waiter calls, while he places Amy's order next to her.

""Thank you." Amy thanked.

"And the chilli dog deluxe special, and Coca Cola." The waiter says, as he puts Sonic's order down next to him.

"Thanks, bud." Sonic thanks. After that, the waiter makes his way back to the kitchen.

"Oh wow! This does look delicious, Sonic." Amy complimented.

"Yeah! Let's just hope for our sake, that it tastes better than it looks." Sonic added. After that, Amy was the first to taste her spaghetti.

"Oh wow! This tastes a lot better than I imagined. What about you, Sonic?" Amy asked. But Sonic was already munching away.

"It tastes like HEAVEN!" Sonic replies. After that, they both enjoy the rest of their meals. What will happen next?


	4. The Confession

**Chapter Four: The Confession**

It has been an hour,since Sonic and Amy were at the restaurant, having their meals. At this moment, Sonic and Amy were on the roof of Twinkle Park. They were the only two allowed on the roof, because the owner knew Sonic very well.

"It's a very beautiful night, Sonic." Amy stated, as she looks at the stars.

"Yes, you really are!" Sonic muttered, as he was staring at Amy. Amy turned to Sonic, looking confused.

"What did you say there?" Amy asked, shockingly. Sonic snapped out of his trance.

"Uh! Yes, the night! The night is very beautiful." Sonic replied. Amy giggles.

"Whatever you say, Sonikku." Amy gives Sonic a naughty wink. Sonic chuckles.

"You know Amy, even I'd have to admit that I've had a nice time." Sonic said. Amy was gobsmacked from hearing that.

"Huh? Really, Sonic?" Amy asked, surprised.

"Yeah. And I really do enjoy being around you, Amy. Not as much when we were younger, because for obvious reasons. But whenever you decide to not chase after me or anything like that, then it's great being around you. That's the Amy that I enjoy being around." Sonic admitted.

"Wow, Sonic. You've never said anything like that towards me before." Amy stated.

"Well, I guess I've done my bit of growing up too." Sonic smiled. Amy smiled back.

"You and me both. I knew that I was being too childish doing all that chasing you around thing. So I had to stop, because I knew you hated that." Amy mentioned.

"Well, then I guess we've both grown up for the better, I guess." Sonic stated, with a smile. Amy giggles.

"I guess so." Amy agreed. Then after a short while, romantic music can be heard playing, at the fair next to Twinkle Park.

"Such beautiful music being played." Sonic complimented.

"It really is. Sounds like the kinda music that people slow dance to." Amy agreed.

As she turned around to face Sonic, she was surprised at what he was doing. He bowed in front of Amy, and extended his hand towards Amy.

"Well, if that's how the music sounds, would you care for a dance, Ames?" Sonic asked, with a smile. Amy gasped in shock.

"Am I dreaming here? Did Sonic really just asked me for a dance? Amy stated in her mind.

"Well, Ames? Don't leave me hanging here. I can't surely slow dance alone!" Sonic teased. Amy then slowly walked towards Sonic, and took a hold of Sonic's hand.

"Yes, of course I'll dance with you, Sonikku." Amy replied.

After that, both Sonic and Amy made their way towards the middle of the roof, and then they both stood facing each other. Sonic used his left hand to hold Amy's right hand, and his right arm wrapped around Amy's waist.

Amy also did the same thing. Using her right hand to hold Sonic's left hand, and her left hand sat on Sonic's right shoulder. After they got into the right position, they then began a slow dance.

This slow dance lasted around fifteen minutes. But in both Sonic and Amy's fantasy, it felt like their slow dance lasted a whole eternity. There was something about this moment that felt very special, to the both of them.

"Wow. I never knew that you were such a great dancer, Sonic." Amy complimented.

"Neither did I. But thanks. This is actually my first time." Sonic explained! with a shy smile. Amy giggles.

"Well, this is the greatest night ever." Amy stated.

"Me too, Ames." Sonic agreed.

Sonic's emerald green eyes looked into Amy's jade green ones. Under the moonlight, Amy's eyes sparkled like glitter. Her eyes have never looked this beautiful before.

"Amy, there's something I have to tell you. Something I've been meaning to confess for a long time now." Sonic told her. Amy grew concerned.

"OK, Sonic. What is it?" Amy asked. Sonic gulped nervously.

"Well, it's going to be very difficult to explain this in words. But basically it's like this. When we were younger, I felt uncomfortable around you, because of obvious reasons." Sonic started. Amy nodded.

"I totally understand, Sonic." Amy said.

"But ever since we've grown up, and I gave you a chane to finally have this date, it helped me get to know you more better. And that's great for me, because I'm more use to being around you, than I use to be." Sonic explained.

"Well, that's very nice of you to say, Sonic. I'm glad you've finally given me a chance. Thank you, Sonikku." Amy thanked.

"But there's more. Since being around you, I feel something very different, when I'm in your presence." Sonic mentions. Amy grew curious again.

"More? I don't understand, Sonic. What do you mean more?" Amy asked. Sonic gulped nervously.

"Well, like I've mentioned earlier. It's not going to be easy to put this into words, because this is not something I'm use to." Sonic explained.

"And what's that, may I ask?" Amy curiously asked. Sonic just shook his head.

"Ah, fuck it! How about I just show you?" Sonic forced out.

"What do you mea...?" Amy was cut off, by Sonic passionately kissing Amy on the lips. This really caught Amy off guard. This was Amy's first kiss, and happy tears flown from Amy's eyes. She closed her eyes slowly, sinking into the kiss.

"I can't believe it! I have to be dreaming! This is my first kiss, and it's with Sonic!" Amy stated in her mind.

After that, Sonic and Amy broke the kiss. Sonic held Amy closely into a warm loving embrace. Amy slowly wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck lovingly.

"I love you, Ames. I'll always love you. I've always loved you." Sonic confessed. Amy's eyes welled with happy tears.

"I love you too, Sonikku." Amy replied.

After the confession, Sonic looked into Amy's eyes, and slowly reached his head closer to Amy, and passionately kissed her on the lips again. The hero of Mobius did what many people thought was impossible for him. He's finally confessed his love to his rose.


	5. The Past Emerges

**Chapter Five: The Past Emerges**

A few hours later since Sonic and Amy confessed their love for each other, Sonic took Amy home. The last couple of hours, they've been riding on a couple of rides at Twinkle Park, which left them exhausted.

When they got to Amy's house, Sonic puts Amy down, and passionately kisses her. The kiss lasted about a minute, before they broke the kiss. The kiss felt very magical to the both of them.

"Well, I guess it's goodnight then?" Amy asked.

"I'm afraid so. But I will come and see you tomorrow. I promise." Sonic told her. Amy smiles.

"OK. Thank you for being with me tonight, Sonic. I love you." Amy told him. Sonic smiles back.

"I love you too, Amy. And you're welcome. It's been my best night too." Sonic replied.

"Well, goodnight Sonikku." Amy said.

"Goodnight, Ames." Sonic replied.

After that, they shared another passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss thirty seconds later, amy walks towards her house, looks at Sonic one last time to give him a naughty wink, and enters the house, and closes the door.

"YES!" Sonic exclaimed happily, as he jumps and raises one hand in the air. After that, he runs at high speed, making his way home. He got his phone out, and texts Tails.

_"Hi Tails! Good news, I am now in a relationship with Amy!"_ Sonic texts. His phone vibrated a few seconds later, and reads the text.

_"Yes! Congratulations, Sonic! Hurry on home, and we will talk more about it. I'm with Knuckles and Shadow at the moment. Got kinda bored on my own, so I called them over. Hope that's OK with you."_ Tails texted back. Sonic then replies to the message.

_"That's totally fine, Tails. I'll be looking forward to seeing them, if they're still there when I get home. Right at the moment, I'm on my way home now."_ Sonic finishes. Sonic continues to run, until all of a sudden a slight headache came across his head. Sonic stops on a mountain, and places a hand on his forehead.

"Sonic..." The mysterious voice says.

"Huh?" Sonic though.

"Sonic..." The voice said again. Sonic looked around to see who it was. But no one was around. Sonic was now frightened.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Sonic calls.

"Come on! SHOW YOURSELF!" Sonic yells. The voice started laughing evilly.

"Sonic. You've hurt my feelings. How could you not remember me?" The voice evilly said.

"Huh?! That voice! It sounds familiar!" Sonic thought.

"Don't you remember what happened to your... PARENTS?!" The voice yelled. After that, Sonic's headache becomes more painful.

"ARGH!" Sonic screams in pain.

This was a pain that Sonic has never felt before. Sonic has been screaming in pain for about thirty seconds, and the voice laughs evilly. After a while, Sonic's head faces the sky, and his head was glowing a blood red aura.

Sonic continues to scream in agony, and another aura was emerging out of Sonic's mouth. The colour of this aura was black and red. All that could be heard was an evil laugh. After that, Sonic was gasping, catching his breath. Then he collapsed to the floor, with a hand on his chest. The aura laughs evilly yet again.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Sonic?" The aura asked. Sonic coughs in pain, then stares at the aura angrily, and stands up.

"Seriously, who the fuck are you?! And how the fuck do you know about my parents?!" Sonic yells angrily. The aura chuckles.

"Oh, silly me! Where are my manners? But let me ask you something first. Have you ever danced with the devil, in the pale moonlight?" The aura asked, and the light started to disappear, to form a shape of a hedgehog. Sonic gasped in shock.

"No! It can't be you!" Sonic yells shockingly. The hedgehog then walked towards Sonic, and shows himself by going into the light. He smiles evilly at Sonic.

What there was to describe of this mysterious hedgehog was he looks so much like Sonic. Only except his fur is a much darker blue, his eyeballs were black with red iris, his teeth were sharp and a yellowish colour, and his eyes were dripping blood.

"Yes, Sonic! It IS me!" The mysterious hedgehog yells, with an evil smile.

"You're...!" Sonic started.

"Yes, Sonic! I'm Sonic. EXE!" he introduces. Sonic was scared stiff. Just looking at EXE sends chills down his spine. He remembers him so well, like it was yesterday.

"How?! How did you get free?! I've locked you up many years ago!" Sonic asked.

"Hm, good question, Sonic. Well, the truth is I wasn't really trapped for life. I could've gotten out much sooner, if I wanted to. But there wasn't any point, if you're too miserable from your parent's death. So, I had to wait for a long time, even if it meant years for you to be at your happiest." EXE chuckles evilly.

"What do you mean by my happiest, EXE?" Sonic confusingly asked. EXE chuckles evilly.

"Well, let's just say your happiness, whenever you smell the beauty of the most sweetest 'ROSE' you'll ever encounter! And don't even bother trying to stop me, because you know what'll happen if you do!" EXE explains, as he disappears. Sonic startled.

"The most sweetest 'Rose'?! Oh shit, wait! He means Amy!" Sonic realised, as he attempted to chase after EXE.

"EXE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE HURT HER! YOU HEAR ME?!" Sonic angrily yelled. But it was no use. EXE was gone.

"Oh my God! Oh shit, of fuck, oh fuck! He's going to hurt Amy if I don't do anything!" Sonic stated, frightened. After that, he ran straight back home, to see Tails.


	6. The Haunting Begins

**Chapter Six: The Haunting Begins**

Meanwhile, we now head back into Tails' workshop. He was with Knuckles and Shadow, playing pool. So far, Knuckles was winning the game. But Tails didn't care, because he was worried about Sonic.

"Seriously, where is Sonic? He's never normally home this late. He should've been home by now." Tails mentioned.

"Not to worry, Tails. I'm pretty sure he's fine." Knuckles told him.

"You know how Sonic gets. Maybe he wanted to run for a bit." Shadow added.

"I guess so." Tails sighed. All of a sudden, there was the sound of the door being pounded very firmly.

"TAILS! TAILS, IT'S SONIC! PLEASE OPEN UP!" Sonic yells from the other side of the door.

Tails , Knuckles and Shadow quickly ran towards the door, and answered the door. Sonic collapses to the floor, but Knuckles and Shadow caught him before he landed.

"Whoa, easy there Sonic!" Knuckles called.

"Sonic, what's happened to you?" Tails worriedly.

"I have to save her from him! He's going to kill her, if I don't do anything!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles and Shadow helped Sonic, to make his way to the sofa. Once they got there, they gently placed Sonic on the sofa.

"Sonic, please calm down! What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Amy! She's in danger! She's in danger, and I've got to stop him, before he hurts her!" Sonic yells.

"Who's going to hurt Amy?" Shadow asked, with curiosity.

"Sonic. EXE!" Sonic replied. Everyone was confused.

"Who's Sonic. EXE?" Knuckles asked. Then all of a sudden, all the lights turned off. This startled everyone.

"Yo! What the fuck is going on?!" Knuckles called.

"Why did the lights go out?" Shadow asked.

"The fuse must have blown up, from the house fuse box. I need to get to the basement and fix it. I need my flashlight first." Tails explained. Everyone agrees, but Knuckles was confused.

"But how can you fix the power in the basement, if we can't see a damn thing? It's pitch black in here!" Knuckles asked.

"I have a flashlight on my bracelet, Knuckles. It's bright enough for me to fix the power." Tails explained. But Sonic was begging Tails not to, with Knuckles and Shadow holding him in place.

"No, Tails! You can't! EXE might be there! If he is, he'll kill you!" Sonic called out.

"Sonic, stay calm. No one is going to hurt me. I'll be back soon." Tails said, as he walked away.

"TAILS, NO! DON'T DO IT! EXE WILL KILL YOU! HE'S THERE SOMEWHERE! I JUST KNOW IT!" Sonic yells. Knuckles And Shadow were holding Sonic back, on the couch.

"Sonic, please calm down! You need to rest! You've had a long night." Knuckles mentioned.

"Maybe he's drunk." Shadow mentioned. Sonic was annoyed.

"I AM NOT FUCKING DRUNK, SHADOW! I NEVER EVEN TOUCHED ANY KIND OF ALCOHOL, WHILE ON THIS DATE!" Sonic yells. Knuckles and Shadow nod to each other.

"Yeah, he's drunk." they both thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we are with Tails who's now at the door to the basement. He opens the door to the basement, puts the switch on even though the lights don't work, and makes his way down the stairs. Once he reaches the bottom, he walks towards the house fuse box and got his tool kit out, and found a new fuse.<p>

"Right, all I need to do is put this fuse in the box. Then we have power!" Tails calls, as he places the new fuse in the fuse box. After that, the lights have turned back on, except for the basement's light. This confused Tails.

"Funny. I've changed the fuse, so why isn't the light in the basement working?" Tails thought. Suddenly, he hears an evil chuckle.

"Maybe you should have turned on the light switch first!" the sinister voice said.

Tails was kind of spooked at the moment. The voice sounded similar to Sonic, only it sounded very deep, and distorted. Tails never heard this voice before, so he did start to grow very concerned.

"No, that can't be Sonic. Sonic is upstairs with Knuckles and Shadow. Plus, he won't be able to see where he is going, as I have the only flashlight in the house." Tails thought. The voice laughed evilly again.

"No, of course I'm not Sonic." the voice said. After that, Tails slowly moves the light beam around, to find the source of the voice.

Then suddenly, Tails gasped in fright when this face appeared in front of him, within a ft distance from him. The face smiled evilly. It looked like Sonic, but his fur was a much darker blue, his eyes were black with blood red irises, and he had blood flowing from both eyes. It was Sonic. EXE.

"But your guess was close enough!" EXE stated, evilly. Tails dropped his flashlight.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Tails screamed. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow heard the screaming.<p>

"That's Tails! What's he gone and done now? He hasn't electrocuted himself while fixing the power, has he?" Knuckles thought.

"No, Tails ain't that clumsy. That sounded more like a frightened scream, than an agonizing scream." Shadow thought. Sonic startled for a moment there.

"Shit, it's HIM! It's SONIC. EXE!" Sonic yelled. Meanwhile, Tails ran back into the living room.

"Guys, what the fuck was that thing?!" Tails screamed.

"Tails, don't tell me you and Sonic have been drinking the same shit!" Knuckles said.

"KNUCKLES, WE ARE NOT FUCKING DRUNK! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME I'VE TOLD YOU THIS!" Sonic yells.

"Then why are you two being scared over nothing?" Knuckles asked. After that, a figure suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Who're you calling nothing, Knuckle-Head?!" EXE smiles evilly. Knuckles' face turned into shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Knuckles screams.

"HOLY SHIT! What the fuck is that thing?! Shadow calls.

"That's him! That's EXE!" Sonic replies.

"Thank you for the introduction, Sonic. That is correct, I am Sonic. EXE." EXE responds. Knuckles grew frustrated.

"Well, how dare you come into this house, UNINVITED" Knuckles yells, as he charges towards EXE to throw a punch.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yells.

"KNUCKLES, SHADOW! NO!" Sonic yells.

EXE blocks both attacks, and punches Knuckles in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. And then he knocks out Shadow, by punching him across the jaw. EXE smiles evilly.

"No! Don't hurt me!" Tails yells, as he hides behind Sonic.

"What do you want, EXE?!" Sonic asks, angrily.

"I only want your sweet rose, Sonic. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill her... yet!" EXE replies.

"What do you mean?!" Sonic frowns.

"I'm going to kill her just before dawn. In the meantime, I'm just going to toy with her. Can you save her this time? Because you couldn't save your parents last time!" EXE stated evilly, as he flew away into the darkness.

"EXE, NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM HER!" Sonic tries to charge after him, but is held back by Tails, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Sonic, stop! You won't be able to stop him, unless you explain what he his, and where he came from! Maybe that will give us an answer!" Tails explains.

"Trust us, Sonic. It's the only way" Knuckles agrees. Shadow just nods. Sonic collapses to his knees, and pants heavily.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything." Sonic responds.


	7. The Full Story Revealed

**Chapter Seven: The Full Story Revealed**

A few seconds later, everyone sat on the couch, getting ready to listen to Sonic's story about Sonic. EXE. Tails made everyone a cup of tea, as they were about to listen to this. Tails walks in with the teas, everyone takes a cup, and then begin to listen to Sonic's story.

"OK, Sonic. When you're ready. Who was he exactly? How did you two encounter? And where did he come from?" Knuckles asked. Sonic gulped nervously, but he knew this needed to be mentioned.

"Well, it is a long story. It all started from my childhood. Remember why I never once mentioned to any of you about my parents?" Sonic started. Everyone nodded.

"Well, this is the reason why." Sonic began.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sonic's POV)<strong>

_(Flashback)_

_This was my story. It all started when I was only an eight year old boy. You ever wonder why I've never talked about my past? Why I've never talked about my parents? Well, now I'll reveal the truth._

_As a young hedgehog, I never had any friends. The only true friends I've had were my parents. But I wanted more friends. At this moment, I was at home being tucked into bed by my parents._

_It was 10PM, and that's normally the time I go to bed. I was a very unique child, because I was born with the ability to run as fast as lightning. That didn't change the fact that my parents loved me, though._

_"There you go, Sonic, my little sweetheart." my mother told me._

_"Goodnight son. We'll see you in the morning." my father told me._

_"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad." I reply to them. After thet, they walk towards the door, to turn the light off, until I called them._

_"Mom, Dad?" I called, as they stop and faced me._

_"Yes sweetheart?" my mother replied._

_"Do you think I'll ever get any friends?" I asked them. My father chuckles._

_"Of course you will, son." my father replied._

_"But right now, get some sleep Sonic. You'll need it, if you want to start running around." my mother teased. I smile at them._

_After that, we told each other goodnight again, and then they turn the light off, and left the room and closed the door. I closed my eyes, and tried my best to doze off. But it never worked._

_"I love my parents, but I do wish that I had more friends." I told myself._

_"I'll be your friend, young hedgehog! Do you wanna play with me?!" this random voice came out of nowhere. This scared me._

_"Who said that?" I asked. I hear a chuckle that sounds so evil._

_"How about a game of HIDE AND SEEK?!" the voice called, ignoring my question._

_"Who are you?!" I yell._

_I reached over to the draw next to me, and took out a flashlight. I aimed the light beam to find where that voice was coming from. Suddenly, a face appears right in front of me. It was a dark blue hedgehog, with black eyes with red irises, yellow teeth, and it has tears flowing from its eyes._

_"FOUND YOU!" this monster said to me. I scream from the top of my lungs, and ran out of the bedroom. This was the most scariest moment I've ever been in._

_"You can't run!" he yells at me. I ran towards my parent's bedroom, and knocked on the door._

_"MOM! DAD! HELP ME! THERE'S A MONSTER! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I called. But there was no answer. The door opens, and the monster appears right in front of me._

_"I'm sorry, young man! But I'm afraid that YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" he tells me._

_After that, he disappears. And I then look into the room, and there was blood everywhere. On the walls, the bed, I mean everywhere. I look on the bed, and there laid my parents. They were both dead._

_"NO! MOM! DAD!" I cried, as I rand onto the bed, cradling both my parents in my arms. I didn't care about being covered in blood. The only thing that matters were my parents. Tears were flowing from my eyes._

_"So young hedgehog. Are you ready for round two?" this monster asked me, with an evil grin._

_"WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHY DID YOU KILL MY MUM AND DAD?!" I scream at him. He chuckles evilly at me._

_"You really wanna know? I am Sonic. EXE! I am your demon from the underworld! I am the true definition of pure evil! I AM GOD!" EXE replies to me, and laughs evilly._

_I was so scared. All I could really do at this point was hold my parents close, hoping that they could save me. EXE slowly approaches me._

_"Let me ask you a question, Sonic. Have you ever danced with the devil, in the pale moonlight?" he asked me. I looked up at him with sad, but angry tears._

_"Sonic, this world is too cruel to live in. Come with me back to the Underworld, and we could be a great team. No one ever cared about you. Not even your parents did. I'll be your friend, Sonic. Leave this heartless world, so that we can reign supreme." EXE tried to persuade me._

_But why? Why would he think that I would join him, after he's taken everything away from me? He thinks that he could trick me, just because I was a kid? I may be a kid, but I know what's right and wrong. The sad, angry tears continued to flow from my eyes, as I breathe heavily._

_"Heartless? HEARTLESS?! You want to know what the true definition of heartless is?!" I asked angrily._

_"Huh?!" EXE looks in confusion._

_"PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" I scream, at a fit of rage._

_After that, a very strange fire looking aura erupted from me. Now this startled even EXE. The fire aura surrounds EXE._

_"AH! WHAT IS THIS?! STOP THIS!" EXE yells. But the aura continued its work, as I continue to scream in rage. The fire locked up EXE inside an obsidian like material, and it vanishes._

_I never realised at the time, but the obsidian turned to dust, and the spirit got lodged into my head. That's how EXE got sealed inside me. I stopped finally, and still cried with my parents in my arms._

_In about an hours time, the police arrived, and I've told them the whole story. Ever since then, I've been an orphan. I've been going on adventures, and protecting others. And I've been searching for the answer for what I truly am._

_And it happened for so long, I've forgotten my past. I've put the past behind me, and acted like it never happened. That's why I ignored questions about my childhood, or my parents. I've never really had a childhood. That's why I act so immature as a teen._

_But now that he's back, I swear to God, I refuse to let history repeat itself. I cannot let him kill the people I love, again! I will find EXE! And I will KILL HIM!_

_(Normal POV)_

**(End of Flashback)**

"And, that's how it happened." Sonic finished. Everyone was stunned silent.


	8. The Plan

**Chapter Eight: The Plan**

The time was now 4:30am. Sonic spoke for a very long time, as it was quite a long story. Everyone was gobsmacked by this story.

"Wow, Sonic! I am so sorry! I never knew that your childhood was that frightening!" Tails stated.

"No, it's OK, Tails. Don't feel sorry for something that wasn't your fault." Sonic responds.

"This EXE sounds like trouble! He needs to be stopped at all cost! If he does harm Amy in any way, who knows what he'll do next!" Shadow mentioned. Sonic just nods.

"Exactly! But the only problem is, I have no idea how to stop him. I thought that strange aura locked him up for good years ago. But unfortunately that had nothing to do with me. It turned out that was all him, because he wanted to see if I'd ever move on from this. And to hopefully be happy again, love somebody, so he could let history repeat itself." Sonic explained.

"There is a way." Knuckles mentions. Everyone then turns their attention to Knuckles.

"There is?!" everyone said.

"There is, but it won't be easy to obtain." Knuckles replied.

"What do you mean, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Well, first thing is first. Sonic, didn't you say that EXE is a demon God, and he lives in the Underworld?" Knuckles asked.

"I did say something like that, yes." Sonic replies.

"What about it?" Shadow asked.

"Well when I was a child, I've heard a story that there were demons that haunted many people from the Echidna Tribe. But a very unique transformation from one echidna, wiped out every demon from existence. This all happened over fifty centuries ago. But there's no specific proof that this has ever happened. Only stories. Not like anyone recently has ever tried it. But I think it could work, if we can harness it." Knuckles explained.

"Explain, Knuckles. What is this transformation? And how would we be able to harness this?" Sonic asked desperately.

"Well, first of all we need all of the seven Chaos Emeralds. The transformation gives you the power of God, and it can fight away any kind of evil. We need four warriors with pure hearts to change into their super forms, then all four need to link hands, and three need to transfer their power into the one." Knuckles explained.

"But Knuckles, how'd do you know if this will work?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know for sure, Shadow. This transformation has never been proven to be true. But I know that it's the only chance we have to stop EXE! If he exists, there's no reason to saying that this transformation can't." Knuckles replies. Everyone nods.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Who's with me?" Sonic asks, as he places his hand in front of himself.

"All the way, Sonic!" Tails replies, as he puts a hand on Sonic's.

"With every step of the way!" Knuckles added, as he places a hand on Tails'. Everyone looks at Shadow.

"You in, or are you out?" Sonic asks. Shadow took a while to answer, but then he smiles.

"Well, lucky for you, I have one of those Emeralds already. I'm always ready for action!" Shadow calls, as he places a hand on Knuckles'.

"Let's go kick some demon's ass!" Knuckles calls. After that, they raise their arms in the air.

"YEAH!" they all cheered. Knuckles quickly runs back to Angel Island.

"Lucky for you, Shadow had one, and I have five Emeralds back at Angel Island!" Knuckles calls.

"Great! Remember, we've only got till before dawn! Shadow, go with Knuckles to get those five Emeralds! Tails, you use your tracker to locate the last Emerald!" Sonic calls.

"But, what about you, Sonic?" Tails asks. Sonic smiles.

"Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing! Just go find that last Emerald! I'm going to hold off EXE, until you get it! Meet Knuckles and Shadow at Angel Island, and Shadow will teleport you to Amy's place! No matter what happens, don't stop until you get that Emerald!" Sonic says, and then he dashes out the workshop.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails called. But Sonic was gone. Tails then quickly rushed towards the Tornado.

"Sonic, please don't get killed! Right, seat belts, power, activate! Emerald radar on, and go, go, GO!" Tails yells, as the plane started moving, and flew away. Meanwhile, back with Shadow and Knuckles.

"Knuckles, how much further until we reach Angel Island?!" Shadow called.

"Nearly there! Just one more mile, and RIGHT THERE!" Knuckles replies, as he points to Angel Island.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yells. Knuckles also screams, as Shadow grabs him, and teleports them both on the island. Meanwhile back with Sonic.

"EXE! You've made this personal! I will not have history repeat itself! I CAN'T AFFORD TO LET YOU DO THIS! Sonic yells. Then he quickly rushes towards Amy's house.

"I will save you, Amy! Even if it means risking my own life!"


	9. The Confrontation

**Chapter Nine: The Confrontation**

At the moment, we are now at Amy's house. Amy was fast asleep, but then after a few hours of sleeping, she then wakes up from a slight headache she was feeling. She looks at the time, which now now reads 5am.

"Oh, man! My head is killing me!" Amy stated, as she woke up. After that, she gets out of bed, goes downstairs, and grabs a glass cup from the cupboard. Then she walk to the sink, and fills it with water. She then takes a sip.

"Ah, that's better." Amy stated.

"Hello, Amy!" the voice said. Amy got startled for a bit there. The voice sounded so much like Sonic.

"So... Sonic? Is that you?" Amy asked.

"I'm upstairs Amy! Do you want to play with me?" the voice said.

"Sonic, it's five in the morning! What're you doing here?" Amy giggles, as she walks upstairs with another glass of water.

"Why does that matter?" the voice replies. Amy smiles, as she walks into the room, and sees the back of this head, that looks like Sonic.

"You've got a point there! My darling Sonikku!" Amy says.

She walks up to him, and slowly wraps her arms around him softly. She then gently strokes his cheek. She hasn't seen his face yet. Suddenly, Amy notices the blood on her hand. This startled Amy at this moment.

"Sonic, you're bleeding! What's happened to you?" Amy asked. Then suddenly, the face turns around, and faces Amy. He smiled an evil smile. It was EXE.

"I'VE FOUND YOU!" EXE yells.

Amy screams from the top of her lungs, as she was frightened. She also drops her glass, and it shatters as it hits the ground. She said then runs out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door. But EXE appears right in front of her. Amy screams.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Amy yells. EXE laughs.

"Amy, how could you say that about me? Your darling Sonikku?" EXE evilly stated.

"You're not my Sonikku! You look like him, but you're not him! Amy yells. EXE chuckles evilly.

"OK, you've got me! I'm not Sonic, but that doesn't mean that I won't kill you!" EXE laughs evilly. He moves closer to Amy. Amy backs up, until she is up against a wall. She has nowhere to run.

"No! Stay away from me! STAY BACK! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Amy screams. Suddenly, a blue streak comes dashing towards EXE, and punches him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Sonic stands in front of Amy.

"Leave her alone, you fucking asshole!" Sonic yells. Amy is still feeling very frightened. That was until she looked up, and saw Sonic.

"Sonikku!" Amy calls, as she wraps her arms around Sonic. Sonic held Amy in his arms.

"It's OK, Ames. I'm here now. I won't let him hurt you." Sonic stated. However, EXE stands back up. He smiles evilly at both Sonic and Amy.

"Well, Sonic! It's great to see that you could join the party!" EXE greeted. Sonic steps in front of Amy, protecting her.

"Leave Amy out of this, EXE! This has nothing to do with her! You're problem is with me, now!" Sonic demanded. EXE chuckles.

"Still the same old, Sonic! Why can't you just admit that you know as well as I do, that her love for you is a lie? All the good in the world is a lie? You're blind by their lies, that you've become weak!" EXE stated.

"No, it's you that's blind, EXE! You've lived in my mind for so long, that you should know that I have never been more stronger!" Sonic yells. EXE grew irritated.

"Fine, Sonic! Have it your way! All these years I've kept you alive, tried to be your friend, and even offered you immortality! But since you're too weak to side with me, you'll die just like your parents!" EXE yelled. After that, he changes towards Sonic.

"Amy, get inside the house, NOW!" Sonic told her.

Amy shrieked, and ran into the house. EXE threw a punch towards Sonic, only for Sonic to dodge it. They both exchange punches and kicks, while being blocked. After a while, they both stopped and stared at each other.

"Well, Sonic! I see that you've gotten so much stronger, than you were as a child. Your parents would be so proud!" EXE taunted. But this really ticked off Sonic.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic yelled.

EXE then gasped, when he saw a back aura begin to surround Sonic. Amy even gasped in surprise, when she saw Sonic like this.

"Oh no! Not this again, Sonic!" Amy thought.

"What is this?!" EXE thought.

"Leave my parents, OUT OF THIS!" Sonic screams with so much rage, and hatred. His quills began to point upwards, his fur turned black, and his eyes turned pearly white. Sonic was now Super Dark Sonic.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sonic screams.

After that, he charges towards EXE, and throws multiple punches. EXE was knocked into many different directions. Left, right, up, down, any direction EXE was launched, Sonic was there to hit EXE in each place.

Sonic then hit EXE with an uppercut, sending him flying into the sky. Sonic then flew up towards EXE, grabs him around the neck, and flew back down at high speed. But he slams him in a different area, within ten yards from Amy's house, so that she doesn't get hurt.

Sonic screams very loud for about ten seconds, as he slams EXE roughly to the ground. There was a huge explosion of rocks, stones and gravel as EXE was slammed.

Sonic breathes heavily, as his dark transformation slowly disappears. Sonic then gasped, as he heard EXE chuckling.


	10. The True Demon Awakes

**Chapter Ten: The True Demon Awakes**

EXE slowly stands up, while chuckling evilly. He has just been slammed into the ground, after Sonic changed into Dark Sonic, and slammed him from the sky, at high speed.

"Very well played, Sonic! You do have some darkness living inside you, after all!" EXE stated. Sonic shook his head.

"No, EXE! I'm nothing like you!" Sonic snapped.

"Still a stuborn little hedgehog, Huh? Well, that's OK. I've actually enjoyed that little light show, you've just performed there. But now, it's my turn!" EXE stated.

"Huh?! What do you mean?" Sonic asked, shockingly. EXE evilly chuckles.

"It's now my turn to perform my little magic act! Remember that question I have asked you, when you were eight years old? Have you ever danced with the devil, in the pale moonlight? Now here's your chance! You will get to witness my true form! For I AM GOD!" EXE yells, as he starts groaning, and screaming.

"Jesus, Christ!" Sonic yells. EXE's quills began to point upwards, and his fur began to glow one of the darkest black that Sonic has ever seen, mixed with blood red.

The black and red coloured fur were swirling all around EXE. When he opened his eyes, they were still black, but only this time, the irises were glowing fire orange, and also he has ripped gloves at the fingertips, with claws. This really caught Sonic off guard.

"You see, Sonic? You're not the only one with transformations! Witness my true power! I am, Devil EXE!" EXE introduced. Sonic was stunned.

"Holy shit! This is not good!" Sonic thought. EXE chuckles evilly.

"Therefore, this means that you can't win!" EXE stated.

Meanwhile, Amy was getting so worried about what was happening between Sonic and EXE. She sees a red light glowing from a distance. She's not seen Sonic or EXE, since Sonic awakened Dark Sonic.

"I'm so worried about him! I'm sorry Sonic! I know you've said for me to stay in the house, but I'm too worried about you!" Amy called.

After that, Amy went outside of the house, closed the door, and ran towards the light. Once she got there, she stood silent as she was stunned at EXE's super form. This frightened Amy.

"Oh my God!" Amy yelped, quietly. Back with Sonic and EXE. Sonic then glares angrily at EXE.

"Just because you you've powered up, doesn't mean that I'm definitely going to quit! I will stop you, EXE! Just you wait and see! Sonic yells. EXE chuckles.

"I highly doubt that! You're no God, Sonic!" EXE told him.

"Not yet anyway! Where are those three? They should've been here by now!" Sonic thought in his mind.

Suddenly, EXE disappears, and reappears in front of Sonic. Then, EXE kicks Sonic in the stomach. He then grabs him by the neck, and throws him to the ground.

"Witness my power, Sonic! Not even your Dark form will be strong enough to stop me!" EXE called, as he punches Sonic in the face multiple times. Amy watched in horror.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Amy yelled, but it never worked.

EXE then picks Sonic up, knees him in the stomach, and then knees him in the head. Sonic was now cut, bruised and bleeding on the head and abdomen. Sonic was kneeling on the ground, in pain.

"Ah! Goddamn it!" Sonic groans.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Sonic? It didn't have to come to this! You could've been saved! I've tried to protect you! But your selfishness has left me with no other choice!" EXE told him, evilly.

EXE then picked Sonic up by the quills, and looked at him directly in the eyes. Sonic's face, all battered, and bruised, and covered in blood with a black eye could only open his eyes slowly, to look at EXE.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Sonic! Join me! You can free yourself from this cruel world. I will be your protection from all the evil, which remains on Mobius." EXE states.

Sonic's mouth was also bleeding, because he bit his lip when he was kicked in the side of the head. Sonic spat blood on EXE's face with an angry glare. EXE wipes the blood off his face, and glares at Sonic furiously.

"Go fuck yourself, you God-Wannabe piece of shit!" Sonic retorted. EXE growls angrily, and punches Sonic in the jaw.

"You fucking ungrateful little sack of shit! I give you a chance of a lifetime, and you blew it! I've tried being nice, and this is how you repay me?! Idiot hedgehog! Now I will end your fucking life, nice and slow!" EXE states evilly.

EXE then picks up Sonic again, and holds him by the neck. He raises Sonic up with one hand, strangling him. Sonic was being choked to death. EXE laughs evilly. Amy couldn't bare to watch this anymore.

"NO, SONIC! LEAVE HIM ALONE, JERK!" Amy screams, as she runs towards EXE.

Amy threw multiple punches and kicks, hopefully that EXE would let go of Sonic. But EXE remained standing in the same spot, chuckling evilly.

"You will never save Sonic like this, my dear Rose! Sonic is now, history!" EXE states evilly, and starts chuckling. Then the power of EXE's aura pushes Amy away with force. Amy groans in pain. EXE then turns his attention to Sonic, who was still choking.

"Say goodnight, Sonic!" EXE stated.

"HEY, ASSHOLE!" a voice yells. EXE turns his attention to the voice. EXE sees Shadow, Knuckles and Tails. EXE then suddenly drops Sonic.

"Well, here comes more victims!" EXE states with an evil grin. EXE then makes his way towards them.

"SHADOW, NOW!" Knuckles calls. Shadow nods.

"Already on it! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yells, as he slows down time, quickly rushes for Sonic, and grabs him. He then brings Sonic back to the others.

"Huh?! How did you get Sonic over there?!" EXE asked, shockingly. Knuckles, Tails and Shadow then bring out all of the seven Chaos Emeralds. The Emeralds then float around the four of them.

"It's show time!" Tails calls, everyone else nods.


	11. Was This All For Nothing?

**Chapter Eleven: Was This All For Nothing?**

The time now is 8am. So it is now dawn, as Sonic has been holding off EXE, and the other three were looking for all seven Emeralds for quite a few hours. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow managed to save Sonic just in time.

Meanwhile, the seven Emeralds float around all four of them. The four of them then began to float in the air, as the Chaos Emeralds spin around, and the energy were then sent straight into all four of them.

Knuckles' eyes turned into crimson red, and the colour of his fur began to glow a very bright lilac. Knuckles has now transformed into Super Knuckles.

Tails' also turned Crimson red, and the colour of his fur changed into a very pale gold colour. Tails has now transformed into Super Tails.

Shadow's eyes also turned into crimson red, as the black part of his fur changed into a gold colour. Shadow has now transformed into Super Shadow.

And last but not least, Sonic's eyes also turned into a crimson red colour, and his fur turned into gold. Sonic has now transformed into Super Sonic.

"Really?! Did all of you really think that this magical light show was going to impress me?! Did you really think that you four turning into your super forms is going to be enough to stop me?! This has now become a complete waste of my time! What a joke!" EXE mocked. Sonic laughs.

"It may be a waste of time to you, but wait until you see the show finale!" Sonic taunted. EXE grew concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" EXE asked.

"You'll see! Ready guys?" Sonic asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ready when you are, Sonic!" Shadow replied.

"All fired up and ready to go!" Knuckles added.

"Let's light this place up!" Tails finished. After that, they all link hands.

"What the hell are they doing?" EXE though.

"I wonder what those guys are up to!" Amy thought.

She was relieved that Sonic was saved, but will whatever happens next be enough to stop EXE. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were now glowing a bright white colour. The light shined for about twenty seconds, then it died down. But nothing happened. They were all shocked.

"Wait, what?! It didn't work!" Tails stated.

"Huh?!" Shadow thought.

"But, we did everything that Knuckles' story mentioned! I don't get it! Why the fuck didn't it work?!" Sonic screamed. Knuckles sighed in disappointment.

"Maybe it's true after all. That transformation was nothing, but a myth." Knuckles stated. EXE chuckles.

"So, that's what that light show was about?! You were testing for a mythical transformation?! A complete waste of time!" EXE stated, as he dashes towards Tails, punches him in the chest, and knocked him unconscious.

"Oh my God! TAILS! YOU BASTARD!" Knuckles yells.

Knuckles charges towards EXE, and throws multiple punches at him. EXE dodges every single one of those punches. Then EXE knees Knuckles in the stomach, and he also falls unconscious.

"KNUCKLES! YOU, SON OF A BITCH!" Shadow yells.

He then charges after EXE, throwing multiple Chaos Spears at EXE. Each of them hit him, but never harmed him.

"CHAOS ...!" Shadow was cut off by EXE punching him in the cranium.

Shadow is now also unconscious. Even though those three were unconscious, they were still in their super forms. Sonic was stunned silent, as even the super forms wasn't enough.

"Oh, no!" Amy stated, while watching.

"I don't understand! Why was this story even told! Was this actually ever real to begin with, or was it just fucking fiction?! I don't get it! It makes no fucking sense! WHY WOULD ANYONE WASTE TIME MAKING UP BULLSHIT?!" Sonic angrily yelled, as he punched the ground.

"Finally admitting defeat, Sonic?" EXE asked, with an evil smile.

"No, Sonic! You can't give up!" Amy thought.

"You see? You've never stood a chance against me! I am God! You can't beat a God! I'll always be more superior!" EXE stated, as he makes an energy ball from his hand.

"Oh, shit! Amy yells.

"This is the end for you, Sonic! Eggman was too weak to get rid of you, but not me! Now you sit tight, and meet YOUR DEMISE!" EXE yells, as he charges the energy beam, but Amy couldn't handle it.

"SONIC! LOOK OUT!" Amy screams.

Amy quickly runs towards Sonic. EXE finally launches his energy beam, but Amy finally reached Sonic, pushes him out of the way, and the energy beam hits Amy right through the heart.

Sonic gasped in horror, as he watched his love being murdered in front of him. The beam then stops. Amy collapses to the ground, but Sonic catches her, cradling her in his arms. EXE laughs evilly.

"Foolish girl!" EXE stated. Sonic pleaded with Amy in his arms.

"Amy? Amy please! Please wake up! Amy please, don't do this to me! Not now! I can't do this without you!" Sonic pleaded. Sad tears were now flowing from his eyes.

"Poor, Sonic! This does look familiar! This is the exact same thing that happened years ago! Another one dead, just like his parents!" EXE chuckles evilly.

Sonic was crying very heavily. He was reliving the moment that happened to his parents. Only this time, it was with his love. Sonic didn't notice, but Knuckles, Tails and Shadow's super form vanished, and their energy was floating above him.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe I've let history repeat itself! The only people I have ever loved are dead! I let them die! And I couldn't do anything about it! EXE, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU BASTARD!" Sonic screams from the top of his lungs. EXE was stunned.

"Have you ever danced with the angel, in the pale moonlight, EXE?! For all the things you've done, I WON'T ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN ANYMORE!" Sonic screams from the top of his lungs. This really caught EXE of guard.

"What the fuck is going on!" EXE yells.


	12. I AM GOD!

**Chapter Twelve: I AM GOD**

Sonic continues to scream with so much anger. The chaos energy gathered from Knuckles, Tails and Shadow was floating above Sonic. It slowly lowered towards him, and Sonic absorbed the energy.

"WHAT?! NO! IT CAN'T BE!" EXE yells.

"EXE, YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Sonic screams.

After that, Sonic was slowly floating upwards. His quills were still upwards, but he had four extra ones growing at the sides, His eyes changed into a glowing pure blue, and his fur turned holy white. EXE was now petrified.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" EXE pleaded. He tried to run away, but Sonic appeared right in front of him. EXE gasped.

"Now you know the true meaning of fear! And that's because you've finally met something you're scared of!" Sonic yells.

"What are you?!" EXE asked, petrified.

"Don't you know?! I am what you claimed to be! I, AM, GOD!" Sonic replies, as a bright white light shines, and it blinds EXE.

EXE screams in pain. Sonic then punches EXE multiple times in the face. Sonic then grabs hold of EXE while he's laying on the ground, and punches and stomps EXE. He hits him so many times, that so much blood was pouring out of EXE's skull.

"You've been tormenting my life for a very long time! Now, I'll make you suffer!" Sonic yells, as he throws EXE through trees.

"You think you're a God?! I'll SHOW YOU GOD!" Sonic screams, as he kicks EXE in the ribs.

"I'll make sure that you die this time!" Sonic yells, as he breaks one of EXE's legs by stomping on it. EXE screams in pain.

"SONIC! PLEASE, STOP THIS!" EXE pleaded.

"Did you stop, before you killed people?!" Sonic asked furiously. Sonic then broke the other leg, by stomping on it. EXE screams in pain once again.

"Sonic! Please, I'm sorry! I'll do anything you want! I'll turn over a new leaf! Just give me a chance, Sonic! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!" EXE screams.

"Yeah?! And what about my mother?! Hm?! What about my father? And what about Amy?! Did you give them a chance? DID YOU?!" Sonic asked, angrily. Sonic then breaks one of EXE's hands, by crushing it with his own.

"AH, DAMN YOU! You think this will ever be over, Sonic? DO YOU?! Well, this won't change anything! This'll just make me more eager to kill you! When I come back! I'll come find you! And when I do, I'll kill you!" EXE screams. Sonic chuckles.

"I highly doubt you'll be able to find me!" Sonic stated. After that, Sonic used two fingers, and he poked both of EXE's eyes, and gouged out the both of them. EXE screams in pain once again.

"AH! DAMN YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU' SONIC! FUCK YOU!" EXE screams in agony.

"You know, your teeth has always looked nasty! I think I'll help with that!" Sonic stated.

After that, he chokes EXE with one hand, and the other hand punches EXE multiple times in the mouth. He kept doing this, until there were no teeth left inside of EXE's mouth. Because of the beating, EXE could only muffle in pain.

Sonic then turned EXE to his front, and kicked him right on the spinal chord. Again, leaving him screaming and muffling in agony. Sonic then floated upwards, and charged an energy beam.

"There, I think he's taken enough beatings! Nothing left to do! Now he knows about pain and suffering! Now, BURN IN FUCKING HELL, EXE! SONIC-HALO!" Sonic screams, as a magical ring appears out of nowhere.

The ring was gold. It made its way towards EXE, and then it traps him by going around his arms and waist. Then, a shield formed around him, into the shape of a ball.

The ball floated upwards, and the ball got smaller. As it got smaller, it was crushing EXE. EXE screams.

"NOOOOO!" EXE screams. Then the ball explodes, ending EXE's life.

Shortly after, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow finally woke up. When they woke up, they looked up, and saw something glowing holy white.

"Wow! Incredible power!" Shadow exclaims.

"But wait, isn't that Sonic?!" Tails asked. Knuckles smiles and nods.

"Indeed it is, Tails! He actually did it! He became God Sonic!" Knuckles replied happily.

"But, how?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic must've felt something emotionally tragic, that his inner God let him change." Knuckles replied.

"So, we didn't have to change super, for him to do this transformation?" Shadow asked. Knuckles shook his head.

"No. His emotion was what gathered our energy. Linking hands with him obviously was never part of how this transformation happened in the first place." Knuckles mentioned.

"But what could've made Sonic feel that way?" Tails asked. But that's when they saw Sonic moving closer to Amy's dead body.

"Oh, no!" all four of them thought. After that, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow made their way towards both Sonic and Amy.


	13. Heaven's Light

**Chapter Thirteen: Heaven's Light**

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow have finally made it towards Somic and Amy. But they were all hiding behind a tree, so they could give Sonic his space. They knew it was best to leave Sonic to grieve.

Back with Sonic, he was still in his God Sonic transformation. His eyes were glowing pure blue, and his fur was glowing holy white. Sonic drops to his knees, cradles Amy in his arms, then cries uncontrollably while resting his forehead on Amy's.

"Amy, I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I'm reliving history all over again! I didn't want history to repeat itself!" Sonic grieves.

"No! Amy's really dead?" Tails sobbed, as a sad tear fell from his eye. Shadow nods.

"I'm afraid so, Tails." Shadow replied, as a sad tear fell from his eye as well. Knuckles shook his head to himself.

"No, there is still a chance. Sonic just needs to say a prayer. It's the only way to save her. But seeing Sonic cry is really getting to me." Knuckles thought to himself, as a sad tear fell from his eyes as well. Back with Sonic.

"I don't want you to leave me, Amy! Seriously?! Is this really my fate? Just to experience the meaning of true love, just for it to slip away?" Sonic cries, uncontrollably.

"Where is she?! WHERE IS MY TRUE LOVE?!" Sonic yells.

"Sonic!" Tails said, as he tried to walk over to Sonic. But Knuckles stopped him, and shook his head.

"No, Tails. Leave him be. Just wait and see what happens." Knuckles told him.

"Huh?" Tails thought, as he looked at Shadow.

Shadow just shrugs his shoulders. Back with Sonic, he was holding Amy's face close to himself. After a while, more sad tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Please, I beg of you! I'm praying that this never happened! I never wanted history to repeat itself. I didn't want to lose my Rose. I'd have nothing to live for is she isn't around to be here with me. I beg of you, please don't bring me misery again. Don't let me relive history. Please, bring back my Rose! Bring back my one true love! Bring back AMY!" Sonic pleaded, as a tear fell on Amy's head.

Suddenly, Amy's body was now floating in the air. As she raised, Sonic gently let her go, and Amy's body continued to float. She then stops in midair, and the hole in the chest was slowly regenerating. Amy has a white aura glowing as well.

"Whoa! What the hell is this?" Shadow asked, surprisingly.

"Looks kinda like heaven's light!" Tails confusingly replied. Knuckles just smiles.

"That's because it is heaven's light! This is where the good stuff happens." Knuckles replies. Both Tails and Shadow were confused by what Knuckles said. Then they continued to watch the light show.

"What?!" Sonic looked in shock.

After that, Amy's body floated downwards, and Sonic gently catches her on the way down. Surprisingly enough, Amy now has a pulse. Sonic places his head on Amy's chest, to notice that her heart was beating, and fully recovered, but also, Amy was breathing.

"S... Sonic?" Amy whispered, quietly. Sonic has joyful tears flowing from his eyes.

"There's no way!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy then slowly opens her eyes.

"Who are you? Are you God?" Amy confusingly asked. Sonic just chuckles.

"Well, you're close enough. I'm God Sonic!" Sonic replies.

Amy then sat up in shock. She then strokes Sonic's face, as Sonic gives Amy one of his trademark grins. Even though tears were still flowing from his eyes, from crying earlier. But more tears were flowing, but not because he was sad. But this was happiness.

"Sonic?" Amy asked. After that, Sonic's God form slowly disappeared. Amy then embraced Sonic lovingly, which Sonic returned.

"Yes, Amy. It's me. I'm so glad that you're alive. I thought I've lost you!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You can never lose me, Sonic." Amy stated, as she looked into Sonic's eyes.

After that, Sonic and Amy slowly reached their heads closer to each other. Then they passionately kiss. After that, cheers can be heard from behind the tree. Sonic and Amy turned, to see Tails, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Holy, shit! You guys are alive!" Sonic stated, happily.

"Well, of course we're alive! We were only asleep, Sonic!" Shadow stated, jokingly.

"It was Amy we were more concerned with." Tails stated.

"And besides, you forget that it was actually us that helped you transform into God Sonic, right?" Knuckles asked. Sonic chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you three so much. I couldn't have done this without your help." Sonic thanked. Sonic gave them a thumbs up, which they all returned.

"Anyway, I better get home. Rouge will kill me, if she finds out that I've been doing a mission without her!" Shadow stated, as he ran back home.

"Same here! Tikal won't cook me any breakfast, if she wakes up now, and notices that I'm not there!" Knuckles stated.

"But Knuckles, Tikal knows! You went home to get the five Emeralds, didn't you not?" Tails asked. Knuckles blushed embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah!" Knuckles laughed. After that, Knuckles left to go back home to Angel Island.

"Well, I better get home. Still a few more work to be done at the workshop. Plus, I promised Cream a date tonight. Sonic, don't worry about me. Spend the whole day at Amy's place. I'm sure you'll do that anyway." Tails stated. Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"I will, Tails. And once again, thank you for all you've done for me, little brother." Sonic thanked. Tails gave a thumbs up back.

"It's what I do best, big brother." Tails replied. After that, he went in the Tornado, and flew away. Sonic then lifts Amy bridal style.

"Let's go home, Sonic. But let's not take the bus home! Buses take too long." Amy stated, as she gave Sonic a naughty wink. Sonic chuckles.

"You've just read my mind, Amy-Baby! I wasn't going to wait on a bus anyway!" Sonic replied.

After that was said and done, Sonic ran off at high speed, with his one true love in his arms, making their way back to Amy's home.


	14. There's Always A Happy Ending

**Chapter Fourteen: There's Always A Happy Ending**

It has now been five hours since the horrific battle with EXE. Everyone went home, apart from Sonic. He was with Amy at her house, because Tails asked Sonic to do so. Sonic agreed, as he planned on doing that either way.

At this moment, Amy had just gotten out of the shower. She dries herself off, puts on a nightgown, and makes her way into the living room, where Sonic was watching the television. Amy took a seat next to Sonic. She rests her head on Sonic's chest, as Sonic wraps an arm around her head, and gently strokes her quills.

"How're you feeling, Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy smiles.

"I'm feeling fine, Sonic. Just fine. Just a little tired from this morning. Well, technically morning, because that incident happened at 5am." Amy replied. Sonic just sighs in relief.

"Just thank God that EXE is history now." Sonic stated. Amy looks up at Sonic, and kisses his lips.

"Thank you, God!" Amy thanked, with a naughty wink. She was referring to Sonic's God form that he changed into earlier. Sonic chuckles.

"You're very welcome, Amy." Sonic replied.

"But, Sonic? How did that transformation happen? I've always been very curious to know." Amy asked in coriousity. Sonic sighs.

"Well, first off all, me, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow turned into our super forms. Then at first we thought that we were to link hands, and gather energy. But instead, one needed to gather energy not only just from the energy of the super form, but also from remembering something very emotionally tragic." Sonic explained. Amy grew concerned.

"Something emotionally tragic? Meaning what?" Amy asked.

"Meaning like you being in the position, where you dance with the devil in the pale moonlight. Somewhere where you can't defend yourself. Somewhere like when my parent were murdered!" Sonic finished, as sad tears were flowing from his eyes. Amy wiped the tears away.

"There, there, Sonic. It's OK. I'm still here. I promise, I'll never let anything like that happen to you again." Amy stated.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Amy. I've almost lost you this morning. Now, I'm going to make sure that it doesn't ever happen again." Sonic stated, as he stood up.

"Sonic, what're you doing?" Amy asked.

Suddenly, Sonic got out a velvet box. Then he went down to one knee, and opened the box. Inside the box was a twenty-four karat gold ring, with a green diamond. Amy gasped in shock, with happy tears flowing from her eyes.

"I bought this yesterday morning, and I need to ask you something. Amy Rose, will you marry me?" Sonic asked. Amy suddenly instantly kissed Sonic passionately on the lips. Then they break the kiss.

"YES, of course I'll marry you, Sonikku!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic then puts the ring on Amy's left hand, ring finger.

"I love you, Sonikku!" Amy said.

"I love you too, Ames!" Sonic replies. After that, they both share another passionate kiss.

There you have it. That's the story of their lives. Boy saves girl, girl falls in love with boy, boy gets shy of girl, girl chases after boy, boy runs away from his feelings from girl. But then, they both finally grew up.

They both grew up to realise that there's more to love than they realised. It can't be forced, it comes through time. And that's exactly what has happened here. It just shows that even if something bad happens, good will always be achieved in the end.

So maybe bad things happen for a good reason. It certainly worked for Sonic. So what is the meaning of life? It's that there's always a happy ending.

**The End**


End file.
